Dangerously Sexual Songs
by twitch42
Summary: In a choir contest, the pressure is unbelievable. But is that the REAL pressure Naruto is feeling? Apparently he needs a little punishment and it's making him sweat. SASUnaru yaoi. ONE-SHOT


Oddly enough I ended up getting the idea for this from a friend and her boyfriend. We had a choir concert and they were being all flirting in the backseat and since I'm a pervy person, I was like hm…Naru and Sasu… SasuNARU! Woot! Even though they look nothing at all like Naruto and Sasuke.

So this is my second shot at a one-shot lemon. If you like it and think I should continue it into a two-shot lemon let me know in a review! Ok, enjoy now! I won't keep you no longer! Nope! No longer, see? I get you right to the story. Lol just kidding. Now enjoy!

WARNING: Not for children under the age of 16. Contains Yaoi, lemons, and wonderful other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the wonderful idea for this lemony goodness.

* * *

**Dangerously Sexual Songs**

By: Twitch

* * *

Rustling of cloth filled the air and footsteps echoed around the nearly silent room. Black and white robes made their way up the steps and onto the stage, all the while, completely conscious of the hundreds of people who sat watching, waiting to judge them. Staring out at the crowd of people before them, a choir settled themselves in place and waited to begin. Underneath the blistering hot lights of the stage a blonde headed boy fidgeted nervously. Standing out from beneath the blonde fringe that hung into them, was a pair of shocking blue eyes that roamed fearfully over the crowd.

As he switched his weight from one foot to the other, his arm brushed against that of the boy next to him, making the raven glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"Dobe," He hissed quietly, still facing forward. "Stop moving and stand still. You're going to ruin it."

The blondes' eyes narrowed slightly, but he was disciplined enough to not turn and look at the other. Reaching over, he prodded the younger boy in the side, making him jump slightly, earning a glare from their instructor and a quiet snicker from the one beside him. Frowning minutely, the raven headed boy reaching over and was just about to pinch a certain blonde when the piano sounded, a chord ringing out through the room.

Sasuke scowled slightly before it was wiped clear from his face, leaving a well practiced mask of serenity there. He would get the blonde back, yes, in good, sweet time and trust him, it would be sweet indeed. With that decided he opened his mouth and let out a beautiful note, along with the other fifty some boys around him.

XxXxXxXxX

With a sigh, Naruto flopped down into the cushioned seats, wincing as sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eyes. It was damn hot underneath all of those lights, and standing under them for an hour was just ridiculous. With a groan he unbuttoned the collar of the robe, pulling the stole forward to hang off his shoulder so it wasn't choking him anymore, and unzipped the blasted furnace so it wasn't killing him. Sighing in relief, he relaxed into the seat and closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap while the rest of the choirs performed.

That dream was dashed into bits when the seat next to him creaked as it was sat on. Almost everyone else in their section of seats had performed already and therefore, had decided to leave and find someplace to eat, leaving only six or seven other people to occupy the hundreds of seats. He had chosen a seat hidden away in a dark corner of the room, for the specific purpose of no one bothering him. Apparently that wasn't going to work either.

Opening his eyes a sliver; he turned his head and stared at the person next to him, hoping his glare would scare them away. Unfortunately it was someone that was immune to any type of glare; Sasuke Uchiha. Groaning, he let his head loll back to forwards and stared at the stage.

"What do you want teme?" he asked dully.

The seat next to him creaked again, signally that its occupant had shifted before a hot breath blew across Naruto's ear. "What you did up there wasn't very nice, Naru."

Naruto had to curb a shudder as the dark voice rumbled into his ear before swallowing hard. "Wh-What do you m-mean?" he managed to stuttered out.

'I mean getting me in trouble with the director. He spoke with me afterwards and reprimanded me for it, saying if it cost us points I would be kicked out of the choir. So I think that deserves a little punishment on your half, don't you? I wouldn't be fair for only me to get in trouble, now would it?"

As he spoke, Sasuke looked around the nearly empty balcony, checking to make sure no one was watching them before he lifted up the armrest in between their seats. Reaching over he grabbed the blonde's stole and pulled, getting a chocked off shout of surprise and a pair of warm lips against his own. Pressing against plush, pink lips, he leaned forwards and cupped the blonde's cheek while he easily parted the seam of those lips.

Naruto groaned softly into the kiss when he felt the Sasuke's slick tongue rubbing against the top of his, before deciding to join the dance and push back, returning the delicious pressure. The kiss lasted forever in his mind, the give and take of their tongues as they pushed into the others mouth embedded in his mind forever. They parted briefly for air before Sasuke pulled him back into another kiss, sucking gently on the tip of his tongue before diving back in to sweep every corner of his mouth.

Suddenly Naruto jumped in his seat, making it creak loudly, before moving to pull back. Sasuke didn't give him the chance, the hand cupping his cheek keeping their lips firmly pressed against one another as he unzipped the other boy's pants. Reaching up, he ran his fingertips back and forth along the smooth tan skin that peeped out from underneath the white button up shirt they were required to wear. Lightly digging his fingernails into the flat stomach, he dragged them down, to just underneath the hem of Naruto's boxers, feeling the flesh that resided there tremble under his touch.

Hearing the other let out a muffled groan, Sasuke guessed that he was well enough aroused and pulled back from the kiss he had never broken. Pressing light, moist kisses to the tan jaw, he continued along the strong line it projected to the dobe's ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he laved the area with his tongue, nipping at it as he murmured. "I didn't think so. Do you want me to keep going?"

Releasing the lobe, he travelled behind the ear, sucking on a sensitive spot while he waited for a response. He listened as the other boy panted weakly, tilting his head to allow Sasuke more room and letting out another weak moan as he switched from light sucks to deep, hard ones that instantly changed to skin's coloring.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just don't get too loud dobe, or you'll get us in trouble." He whispered against the bruised skin, laying one final, chaste kiss on the hickey before pulling away.

He sat up, staring down at the flushed boy, taking in the pink cheeks, the bruised lips and the hazy look in the ocean blue eyes that stared up at him in confusion and felt his own libido stirring. This was going to be a punishment for the both of them.

"Why…why did…you stop…?" Naruto panted, reaching out to the raven haired boy. "I promise…not...not to get loud."

Sasuke grinned, taking the wandering hand and pinning it to the seat beside to blonde's head, their fingers lacing together. "Good." With that said, he set to punishing the blonde.

Bending forward, he captured the pink lips in another mind blowing kiss. Their tongue's fought and dueled, swiping against the others' as they did so, sending shivers down both boys' spines. Naruto reached up with his one free hand, and slid it into Sasuke's perfect midnight black hair, clenching his fingers around the smooth strands. He turned slightly in his seat and pulled the raven forward by the grip in his hair, making their chest press together and a groan rumble up his throat, spilling out into the other boys' mouth.

Taking advantage of the flustered blonde, Sasuke let his free hand wander, rubbing against the sinfully soft skin of the older boy's belly, before diving down underneath the line of his boxers. He raked his nails along the line of skin just above the boy's aching member, before retreating back up to play along that delicious stomach. A loud gasp echoed through the balcony as blue eyes opened wide and a back arched, tearing their mouths away from one another at the unexpected pleasure.

"Teme!" The light haired boy fairly groaned, breathing harshly.

Sasuke grinned darkly into Naruto's collarbone, continuing to suckle and kiss the tan skin before him and his hand searched higher and higher, tracing the faintly defined muscles, memorizing every twist and turn of the smaller boy's body. Naruto continued to pant, breathing roughly through his nose as pleasure rode through his body on waves.

The lips that sucked against his pulse had him panting and moaning, tugging the other boy closer as he tried to keep quiet. Suddenly a wet tongue was pushed into play, causing his toes to curl in his shoes as it licked and twirled against his pounding pulse. He groaned the younger boy's name softly, shoving closer to that questing mouth, mewling and huffing gently as that wickedly talented tongue slid along his pulse line all the way to his collarbone where Sasuke laid claim.

Naruto was so far lost in all the feelings coursing through him; he didn't realize that long, delicate fingers were swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, that is until the hot mouth moved further down his chest, leaving hickeys in its wake. Letting out a soft grunts and groans, Naruto clenched his fist in that silky hair, unintentionally pulling at it, making Sasuke wince. In return, he forwent exploring the rest of the tan chest and instead, descended on the pretty pink nipples that called to him.

Naruto let out a hoarse shout, receiving many turned heads for it, and Sasuke pulling away. Looking up into the dark, lust filled onyx eyes above him, Naruto was barely able to catch what was being whispered. "What did I say dobe?" A smirk crossed those dreadfully delightful lips, making Naruto wish to just pull the other boy down and tongue fuck his mouth. "No being loud. Do that again and I'll have to stop. Understand?"

When Naruto just nodded emphatically the smirk grew. "Say, 'yes I understand Sasuke-sama. Please don't stop!'"

Sasuke smirked down at him, relishing the power he had over the older boy. Naruto glared up at him, mouth clenched tightly together, refusing to say the request.

"Come on dobe. We don't have all day."

Gracefully swooping down, he caught the pouting lips in a demanding kiss, plunging past resisting lips to tangle his tongue with Naruto's. He licked and suckled at the still tongue, willing it into action, receiving unwilling groans of pleasure from the blonde. After a few moments of thoroughly searching the mouth, Naruto began to respond. Sasuke allowed him to play for a bit, twining their tongues together, sucking at the blonde's upper lip before pulling back, leaving Naruto gasping for breath and glaring at him.

"Well?"

Those aquamarine eyes stared up at him before sliding to stare at something over his shoulder, avoiding those mysteriously seductive eyes. Swallowing roughly, he parted his lips and sighed before looking back at Sasuke. He stared up at the other, his eyes half hooded as he wrapped his arms around the pale neck. Leaning up, his whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I understand Sasuke-sama. Please…please don't stop!" Accompanying those words was a quick thrust upwards with his hips, pressing their crotches together roughly. He pulled back just slightly, staring up at the Uchiha, watching the emotions run through those dark eyes.

Sasuke could not believe that Naruto had actually submitted to him like that. Hearing the hoarse, husky voice whisper something like that so seductively in his ear had gone straight to his cock, making it harden almost painfully in his pants and the thrust almost had him cumming right there. Resting his forehead against that of the blonde's he looked straight into those eyes and let his voice rumble out against crimson red lips that were bruised from all their kisses, not trying to hide the need it it. "Good."

With that said, he closed the small distance between their lips, this kiss being much softer and sweeter than the others. They didn't try to rush it, tenderly lapping at the others' tongue, lightly tracing a bottom or upper lips. When they finally separated with a light, wet sound, both boys were smiling quietly. Pressing forward for another kiss, Sasuke groaned at the feel of the slick, hot tongue rubbing against his own. He couldn't help but to imagine what it would feel like on his dick.

Trailing along the tan jaw line and down the neck, Sasuke slowly retraced his previous course, making his way down to those delicately pieces of flesh that called to him like peanut butter to jelly. Taking the pink bud in his mouth, he lapped against it greedily, loving the way that lithe body underneath him would tremble and buck as he did so. Pulling back to suck the stiffening skin into his mouth, he sucked harshly as he let one hand fall down the wonderfully tanned torso.

Grabbing hold of the elastic band and the obnoxiously green boxers, Sasuke pulled them down, making sure to drag the cotton over the hard, throbbing skin, making the blonde hiss above his head. Glancing up from his position on the boy's chest, he caught those blue eyes wit his own, holding the gaze as he switched to the other nipple, immediately sinking his teeth into the skin around it and biting down just hard enough to leave imprint of his teeth while his hand moved to cup the hard cock that had sprung up after being released from it confines.

Instantly Naruto's back arched, his head thrown back against the cushion of the seat as his eyes slammed closed, stifling a groan in the back of his throat. He felt so hot right then that he thought his skin would catch fire and he would burn away, along with the one giving him so much pleasure. The heat pooled in his stomach as his heart beat uncontrollably in his chest, making him fear it would jump out of it at any given moment.

He clenched his fingers, forming fists with his hands, one scraping along the cloth of Sasuke's shirt, causing it to ride up and revealing a tantalizingly pale stomach, while the other clenched around Sasuke's own hand. He was startled still for a moment, fearing the worst when he realized he was holding Sasuke's hand, before the squeeze was returned, allowing him to breath again.

Sasuke watched the tan skin in front of his eyes clenching and flexing, rolling over those delicious muscles as his prolonged teasing brought Naruto closer and closer to the edge, as he wondered at the feeling of the other boy's cock. It wasn't at all how he thought it would feel, though he wasn't quite sure how he thought it would feel to begin with. But it was much, much softer and flowed through his fingers with a grace the boy didn't possess on most occasions. He decided he loved the feeling of the thick, gently throbbing flesh in his hand, and began to run his fingers up and down the length of it. Hearing the blonde moan, he repeated this, earning the same response.

Feeling the thick vein that ran along the underside of the thick cock, he traced it with his thumb, causing Naruto's hips to shoot upwards, thrusting frantically into his hands. He proceeded to bring Naruto to the height of passion by rolling his penis between his hands, going lower to play with his balls, cupping them gently before beginning to pull on them. This resulted in a shrill shriek, thankfully soft enough that no one looked around but Sasuke decided to save that particular area for another day, as it seemed to make the blonde a little bit too vocal.

Leaving the sufficiently hardened and molested nipple, Sasuke trailed slowly downwards, licking a path before pulling back and blowing on it, receiving an intense shiver and a twitch from the cock in his hands. He continued this all the way down to Naruto's pelvic region, where he paused in his mouthing to watch his hand work the blonde's dick.

He was fascinated by the sight of the bulbous head, disappearing underneath his palm only to twitch once it came back into view as he slid down its length to the base. He persisted with this course until he finally began to hear Naruto's whimpers and pleas, begging him to go faster. So that he did.

Bending over, he placed an open mouthed kiss on the head of Naruto's cock, sucking lightly on the tip, driving his tongue inside the slit before pulling back when Naruto's hips thrust upwards at the move, nearly choking him. He continued to jerk the dobe off, loving the sounds he got for it, while leaning down and quickly licking the line of skin from the base of the blonde's dick to the bottom of this belly button. A strangled groan pushed its way out of those wonderfully bruised lips which were held captive between the blonde's straight teeth.

Sasuke sped up the action of his hand, varying the pressure on the blonde's dick and receiving many more grunts and panted curses for it, hoping to bring the blonde over the edge of his building orgasm. He heard Naruto's breathing hitch and then begin to speed up as he licked and sucked on a spot just above his penis, so he remained there, nibbling and biting at the smooth skin, loving the sounds let out.

Listening to the Naruto's increasingly harsh breathing, he heard the quiet, forced whisper the blonde let out. "Ha! Sas…Sas, I'm gonna..Ungh!"

Hearing this Sasuke increased the movement of his hand even more until it was just a blur along the blonde's dick. Feeling the smaller male start to tremble and shake underneath his mouth, the boy's breathing coming in wild gasps, he gave one last harsh suck on the sensitive spot before the blonde came.

Ribbons of white came spurting out of the cock in his hand, coating it and the blonde's stomach in cum while Naruto let out a rather loud moan of, "SASUKE!" He helped coax the orgasm from his body, letting the blonde thrust up into his hand as he did so, the cum amplifying the rather obscene smacking noises as Naruto's pelvis collided with Sasuke's fist.

With one last trembling sigh, Naruto came back to earth, reveling in the aftermath of his orgasm, breathing rather hard. Using a tremendous amount of effort, he managed to open his eyelids to see the smirking raven, who had released the blonde as soon as his orgasm was finished.

Looking down at the rather flustered and disheveled blonde; his dick hanging out of his pants, cum covering his unclothed stomach, chest and neck marked with multiple hickey's, Sasuke couldn't help but ask with a smirk, "Did you enjoy your punishment Naru?"

Glaring up at the smirking raven, Naruto grabbed him by the tie and pulled him forwards, till their lips brushed against each other as they breathed.

"Hell yes." He breathed against the others lips, grinning at the hitched breathing that responded to his remark.

With that said, he tugged on the tie in his grasp, making Sasuke understand what he wanted. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke closed the distance between their lips, ending their exchange with a small, tender kiss that spoke mountains. Leaning backwards, Sasuke sat in his seat and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, after he had fixed himself, to enjoy the rest of the concert before they had to go. He could only imagine what would happen when they got home tonight. 

**~THE END~**

* * *

AH! I feel so proud, I typed this whole thing in basically one day. I did the first paragraph about a month ago and now I typed it today. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I love readin lemons and writing them is cool but since I have never done anything like this, it gets a bit weird and hard for me to write. Especially because I have no idea what would feel good or anything. So any suggestions are welcome as long as they are constructive and not destructive. So REVIEW!

Now, I am hoping some of you will actually read this so here goes, I am posting another chapter for my only multi-chapter story. It is called **Saving You **and it is a NaruSasuNaru. The seme/uke thing hasn't been decided so there we are. I would love for you guys to go read and review it, telling me what you think because apparently yaoi lemon gets a lot more love than any multi-chapter fic. So please check it out!

Ja!

Twitch


End file.
